Krótka chwila
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Krótka scenka z życia pewnej pary


**Krótka chwila.**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK

Paring: SS/HP

**Spełnienie życzenia Tilii Snapeerki**

— Ojcze, pić! — Mała rączka pociągnęła za zielony fartuch obramowany na brzegach srebrnymi haftowanymi liliami, zwracając na siebie uwagę zmywającego naczynia mężczyzny.

— Poczekaj chwilę, już kończę — odparł mu ten spokojnie, płucząc ostatnią butelkę i wycierając dłonie w ręcznik.

Zielone oczy patrzyły na niego błagalnie, gdy ściągał fartuch i odwieszał na wieszak obok lodówki, oklejonej całą masą ruchomych zdjęć oraz jeszcze większą ilością dziecięcych rysunków.

— Dobrze. Czego chciałbyś się napić? — Kucnął przed sześcioletnim chłopcem, wycierając następnie jego twarz z resztek biszkoptu.

— Coca-Coli! — zawołał radośnie malec, już biegnąc w stronę lodówki.

— Nie zgadzam się. — Mężczyzna natychmiast ukrócił jego zapędy, blokując drzwi ręką.

— A tata mi daje! — oburzył się chłopczyk.

— James! Dobrze wiesz, jaki jest tata. On zawsze się zgadza na wszystko, o co go poprosicie. Ja nie. Mogę ci dać wodę z syropem malinowym.

— No, dobra! — burknął niezbyt zadowolony malec. — Albus, Serp i Scorpius też chcą pić. — Dał w końcu za wygraną. — Ale tata też dostanie wodę?

— Tak, też dostatnie wodę.

Dziecko pobiegło do salonu, krzycząc na całe gardło.

— Tato, masz szlaban na colę. Ojciec powiedział...

Reszta zdania została zagłuszona przez tupot maluchów i głośne śmiechy.

Mężczyzna sapnął, kiwając z pobłażaniem głową i zaczął przygotowywać napoje, z czego dwie w butelkach.

— Szlaban, Severusie? — Nagle poczuł obejmujące go w pasie ramiona i pocałunek w kark. — Przecież byłem grzeczny.

— Dobrze wiesz, co sądzę o tym mugolskim napoju. Możesz go pić, ale nie dawaj dzieciom. Nie wcześniej niż po skończeniu przez nich dziesięciu lat, a i wtedy będę temu przeciwny.

— Severusie, to tylko cukier i trochę gazu — bronił się czarnowłosy małżonek, obracając go w swoją stronę.

— Mam ci przeczytać skład? — Drugi mężczyzna popatrzył na niego wymownie.

Język bruneta oblizał wargi, a usta Severusa wygięły się na ten widok ironicznie.

— Myślę, że wieczorem, jak łobuzy zasną, będziesz mógł mi przeczytać wszystko, co tylko zechcesz.

— Znowu chcesz się wymigać od prasowania?

Jego partner przewrócił oczami i pocałował go krótko.

— Mrużka będzie szczęśliwa, jeśli pozwolisz jej się tym zająć. Obrasta w tłuszczyk, bo wszystko chcesz robić sam. Gdyby nie dzieci, w ogóle nie miałaby co robić.

Severus odsunął się kawałek i ponowił przygotowanie napoi.

— Z nią zostawiłeś dzieci?

— Nie, z Draco. Pozwoliłem im go uczesać, ale nie pozwoliłem ruszać lustra, zanim nie skończą.

W tej samej chwili nieziemski wrzask przetoczył się przez dom.

— Potter! Zamorduję!

— Chyba do niego dotarł. Zanieś napoje. Muszę zerknąć do łazienki, pranie..

— Severusie, proszę. — Jego mąż przytrzymał go w miejscu.

— Tak, Harry?

Usta znów dotknęły jego warg.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham? — szepnął mu do ucha, przytulając się do niego i obejmując mocno.

— Trudno tego nie zauważyć, gdy próbujesz mnie udusić.

— Severusie! — oburzył się młodszy mężczyzna, wybuchając śmiechem.

— Tak, panie Snape? — zapytał wyniośle Severus, wręczając mu tacę i wypychając z kuchni.

— Jesteś niereformowalny, profesorze.

— Ty także, durny bachorze. Pilnuj, by Albus i Scorpius nie używali butelek do robienia wzorów na ścianach.

— Sam wybrałeś miękkie butelki. Masz za swoje. Są idealne jako pistolety wodne.

Jeszcze przez chwilę było słychać wrzaski, czy to dzieci domagających się napoi, czy to Draco chcącego natychmiast skorzystać z łazienki.

Severus podszedł do lodówki, by schować syrop. Po zamknięciu przyjrzał się wiszącym na drzwiach zdjęciom. Musnął palcami twarze swoich i Harry'ego dzieci. Trójka brzdąców, która przyszła na świat dzięki pewnemu eliksirowi, teraz bardzo popularnego wśród męskich par. Malfoy nadal nie przestawał dziękować wujowi. Zabini był bardziej spokojny, ale jego wdzięczność dorównywała tej małżonka.

Czarodziejski świat opanował bum na dzieci. Dzieci, które były kochane przez obu ojców.

**Koniec.**


End file.
